


Chase the Light

by ehyehlin



Series: Walk in Twilight [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehyehlin/pseuds/ehyehlin
Summary: 來自噗浪太太的腦洞。AU背景私設：尼爾是個職業舞者，The Protagonist是企業新貴，兩人交往同居中。延續 Walk in Twilight的設定，時間點在上次兩人的秘密約會後續，寫的是艾佛斯試圖搞清楚老闆哪根筋不對才會跟尼爾交往，結果還是被閃(咦
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Walk in Twilight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967650
Kudos: 6





	Chase the Light

他們的一日通常是這樣開始的。

鬧鐘會把尼爾的男友準時喚醒，簡單梳洗後回頭來叫尼爾起床，這動作大概要花上三到五分鐘，入秋之後會漸漸變得花上更多的時間。在確定尼爾足夠清醒而不會再躺回床上後男人會去準備早餐，煮好咖啡或是偶爾逼尼爾喝下不知道是用什麼蔬菜或水果打成的養生果汁，而尼爾則會先在客廳花上三十分鐘做基本暖身和墊上瑜珈活動身體，才去沖澡換衣服。

接著他們會坐下來一起用早餐，順便交換一下今日的行程，偶爾可以來一場突發的午餐約會，也偶爾會向對方交待晚餐是否另外有約。然後他們才會一起出門，男友會先開車載他去教室，才去上班。

當他們決定要同居時，協議好了這不會只是其中一人搬去另一人的房子，而是重新挑選了一個對兩人來說都方便上班的地點，共同看好了一處他們都滿意的房子搬進去。他們彼此都工作忙碌，為了增加更多相處的時間，不打算為了浪費時間前往工作的路途上，所以兩人對於要換個適合他們的住處這件事皆有共識。

「今天可以一起午餐？我下午沒有排練。」滑著手機查看行程，尼爾問。

「下午有兩個會議，中午可能沒時間外出，還有簡報……」男人露出為難的表情，欲言又止。

尼爾知道他的未竟之言是什麼意思，不滿地扁嘴。

「再過兩天就好了。」男人安撫地拍了拍他的手。

「那我帶午餐去找你吧？」眼珠子一轉，尼爾改了提議，「在辦公室裡用餐應該不會花掉太多時間。」

這乍聽之下是個詢問，但語氣的肯定讓男人知道尼爾另有盤算，也知道他若是婉拒，他也有對應的理由。

現實的情況是，從休假結束後到今天為止，他們已經連續五天只在睡前和早餐時見面說話了，工作上的待辦事項幾乎完成大半，但剩下的仍需要再花上一兩天。所以男人完全可以理解尼爾的不滿，帶午餐來找他已經算是最簡單的妥協，他不會不接受這樣的願望。

尼爾滿意地點頭，開始考慮起外帶午餐有哪些選項。

而男人一踏進辦公室，第一時間就先向秘書報備了這件事，尼爾對他的員工來說或許已經不是陌生人，但男人還是會按照該有的規章行事。當然，當艾佛斯過來匯報工作進程的時候，他也向他提了這件事。

而艾佛斯為此瞪視了他整整一分鐘。

「艾佛斯，這只是一頓午餐。」男人無奈。

「他把你綁架了一週，誰知道會不會再用個午餐約會把你綁走第二次。」

「那是個約會，我們只是不想被打擾……」男人說著已經不知道是第幾次的解釋，而艾佛斯雖然接受，但總會忍不住要拿這件事出來再嘲諷幾句，「而且我是自願的所以那稱不上是個綁架。」

「我不懂。」艾佛斯露出百思不解的表情，這是一個從他得知老闆與尼爾交往後就沒有想透的疑問。

「什麼意思？」

「我的意思不是覺得你進入一段關係不好，但是這個，」艾佛斯指了指男人，又指了指桌上其中的一個相框，他知道那相框裡放的是尼爾某張時尚雜誌封面照，「我不明白這個。」

男人換上嚴肅的表情，他們是有私交但他們從不在工作時間談論私事，但如果這件事對他們的工作關係會有所影響，那他勢必要好好了解和處理。

「抱歉，艾佛斯，我一直沒有為你想過……」

「停！」不用等男人說完艾佛斯就知道老闆完全誤會他的意思，「性別對你不是問題，對我就不是。」

男人覺得換自己不懂了。

「我的疑問是，是什麼讓你選擇他？」其實疑問很多，但最主要的就只有這一個。

艾佛斯從大學時期就認識男人，直到他來邀請自己進入他的公司時都有來往，這個交情長到艾佛斯見過男人不止一任的交往對象，撇開性別這個生理差異，尼爾也跟他知道的幾個對象完全不一樣。

無法被歸類，也不好理解。

即使男人已與尼爾同居，但艾佛斯還沒有機會在私人時間和尼爾相處過，就算遇到，現場也一定有男人陪在一旁。他知道自己並不能只憑幾次見面就為尼爾的個性作定論，但艾佛斯實在無法忽視尼爾對他散發出來的敵意，以及老是截斷他打給老闆的電話。

「尼爾讓你覺得意外嗎？」

「我以為你偏好……端莊聰明那種類型。」這個推論是根據幾位前任的歸類得來的，艾佛斯其實從不知道有天自己會問這種問題。

「尼爾很聰明。」

「我相信你，我覺得他是太過聰明了。」艾佛斯乾巴巴地贊同，他對此深有體會。

在舞台上的尼爾是顆星星。

男人每一次前往劇場欣賞舞作的同時也體會著追星的感受，他仰望星空欣賞璀璨，給予掌聲或贈予鮮花直到星星來到身邊，而他伸手接住它。他並不是從星群中尋找，與其是說他將尼爾視為一個選擇，不如說尼爾給他的定義遠遠超過一個選擇，這是男人當初看了整整一個舞季演出後得到的結論。

尼爾就是那個人(the person)。

男人自認不是命定論的支持者，但是尼爾親手敲碎他的認知。

『現實(reality)才是這個世界運作的方式，而我在這裡。』

除了宣言，還附帶了一大堆的事後追求手段，直到男人舉手投降。

「我並沒有選擇他，我只是想要他。」這大概是最簡潔的結論，也是唯一一次他對著他人當面承認。

「是是是……」艾佛斯翻了個大大的白眼，做出一個談話中止的手勢，「開會的簡報會先幫你處理好，我下午要請假！」  
  
至少他還能換得簡報。

男人對艾佛斯擺了擺手，坐下重新面對一桌子的待辦公事，至於他們之間莫名的「競爭」，他還是離得遠一點比較好。

***

「艾佛斯不在？」尼爾問，他送來午餐時還以為自己又要再次面對一場舌戰，但張望了一下附近都沒看見對方那張老是對他露出不滿意的臉孔。

「他下午休假。」

「他把會議全部丟給你？」尼爾記得男人早上對他說過的，今天下午有兩場會議，既然艾佛斯不在，那代表男人得全程參與，「這是什麼懲罰嗎？」他不滿地說。

不過是幾通未接來電！

「尼爾，那只是例行的會議。」男人安撫道，「他還幫我做完了簡報。」

但尼爾完全不能接受這個解釋，他在心裡劃上一筆，覺得這個問題下次勢必要再提出來討論。而看著尼爾一邊忍耐著怒氣，一邊看在他面子上乖乖吃飯，男人無奈地笑了笑。

是啊，這就是他的現實。

他會試著繼續跟上(keep up)。

**－END－**

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇時間點是原篇Walk in Twilight裡說到的那次秘密約會後續，艾佛斯不爽尼爾阻斷了所有可以讓他聯絡上老闆的方法，所以憤而報仇(不幫主角分攤大量的會議之類的)。主角覺得心有愧疚所以乖乖接受，但這次換尼爾不爽(因為主角加班時間變兩倍)XDD  
> 總之我本來想寫主角面對尼爾是一種追光者的心態，但尼爾並不覺得，他認為他們都是彼此想要對方所以才會留在對方身邊，而不是為了擇偶才作了選擇，就當它是自由意志的另類解讀吧XDD
> 
> 端莊聰明是艾佛斯對於老闆的前任交往對象們的簡易歸類XDDDD  
> 就是他以為主角會找個風格相近的對象(以前的也都是這樣)，沒想到卻來了個尼爾(無法分類！！)，而尼爾太難理解導致艾佛斯忍不住要提問，不然他其實覺得這種問題都是蠢問題XDDD
> 
> 尼爾對艾佛斯是有點帶著嫉妒的心態，確實是因為工作時間長於生活相處的時間，不是因為懷疑主角比較愛艾佛斯這種XDDD  
> 不過尼爾當然知道分寸，他會在休假時間干擾艾佛斯找到主角是因為他當下有權公歸公、私歸私，但平常的工作時間他不會有其他怨言，這也是為什麼艾佛斯願意承認尼爾很聰明的原因，他是會看場合和時機的


End file.
